


{Podfic} Life is Good

by Silvertongue5002



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU - Harry joins Voldemort, AU - after 5th year, Dark!Harry, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertongue5002/pseuds/Silvertongue5002
Summary: "What if Harry switched sides? Here is a glimpse of what could have happened. (A tumblr request from one of my wonderful followers)."





	{Podfic} Life is Good

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life is Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569144) by [Brighteyes3216](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brighteyes3216/pseuds/Brighteyes3216). 



"Life is Good"

written by Brighteyes3216

Podfic Length - 6:12

 

[ Click here to listen/download ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1q09DV1PNg1naRRNjgUQnL8GrMGkywGlb/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> And here is my first podfic!! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it. I have become very fond of podfics while working at my very monotonous and repetitive job. I kept wishing there were more, specifically of some of my favorite fics, so I decided to make them myself =)
> 
> We will see if I post any more of them or not, or if I will just keep them for my private use.


End file.
